Not your ordinary Epic Hero Story
by demonprincess17
Summary: Prince Finn and Prince Kurt have been cursed by the Sorceress Sue. A hero must be found to bring water back from the Healing Springs. So Rachel of Berry sets off with Kurt. Along the way they meet mystical creatures, some friendly, some not.
1. A Curse

**-So, I will finish Forbidden, but I'm gonna start this now, because it won't get out of my head. I OWN NOTHING!-**

The two Princes, Kurt and Finn, were in the garden. Prince Kurt was busy reading, while Prince Finn had coerced one of the palace guards into playing catch with him. They were simply having fun, being teenage royalty. All of that changed in an instant, when a tall, thin, mean-looking woman suddenly appeared in the garden. She glared at the two princes, and uttered

"Enots ot llat dna dniw ot elap."

Instantly, the two princes began to change. Prince Finn froze where he stood, and turned gray. Prince Kurt became transparent, and started to float. The woman cackled, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The guards ran to the Princes. Prince Kurt yelled for help from where he was floating near Queen Carole's chambers. She saw him, and screamed. This alerted King Burt to the situation. He ordered the guards to get the Princes into the palace. They carried the statue that was Prince Finn inside, and Prince Kurt managed to float in through an opened window. King Burt turned to the guards.

"What happened?"

A small, curly-haired guard named Jacob stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, the Princes were in the garden when a tall, ugly, blonde woman appeared. She cast some sort of spell on them, turning them into what you see before you."

"Tall, ugly, and blond? That could only be the sinister Sorceress Sue." King Burt swore. "She has been meaning to take over the Kingdom for some time. We've been able to keep her out of the palace grounds though. How did she get in? Bring me Sorcerer William!" Another guard, this one tall and burly named David, ran off to find the Sorcerer. King Burt looked up to where Prince Kurt floated near the chandelier."Kurt! Can you come down?"

"No Father! I've tried, but I'm stuck up hear! I can't come down, but I've stopped going up!" Kurt called. King Burt nodded. Queen Carole looked at Prince Finn, concerned.

"Finn? Honey, can you hear me?"A muffled noise came from the statue. The Queen went up to him, and leaned in."Finn?" Another muffled noise.

Suddenly there was a pop. The guard David, and a nervous looking man with greasy curly hair appeared.

"You summoned me your Majesty?" The man bowed.

"Yes. William, look at the Princes." King Burt gestures to Finn.

"Where are they? I must say, Majesty, that is a fine statue of Prince Finn." The Sorcerer nodded approvingly.

"You numbskull! That is Prince Finn! And Prince Kurt is up there!" The King pointed to where Prince Kurt floated.

"My stars! How did that happen?"

"The Sorceress Sue managed to get onto palace grounds. I thought you said you enchanted the walls to keep her out."

"I did. Her magic must have gotten stronger. I will get right to work on renewing the spells."

"Look at my sons!" The King barked. "Fix them!"

"I'm sorry your Majesty, but I cannot. The Sorceress Sue's magic can only be reversed by the power of the Healing Springs in Carmel. That region is beyond the WesterviLima Kingdom limits."

"Then we must send someone to retrieve water from the Healing Springs, and bring it back here to cure the Princes. Sorcerer William, I command you do a spell to find a hero worthy of this quest."

"Yes your Majesty." The Sorcerer stepped forward, and raised his hands in the air.

"Tseuq siht rof oreh a em dnif." He shouted. A bright light shot out from his hands, and sped off from the palace. Sorcerer William's eyes glowed. The light stretched from his hands, snake-like. Then, the light snapped back to the Sorcerer.

"The hero has been found. A Ms. Rachel of Berry."

**-So this was more kind of a prologue. Setting up the plot. Let me know what you think-**


	2. A heroine

**-Rachel is the hero. But does she really have what it takes to save the two Princes? I OWN NOTHING!-**

Rachel of Berry was preparing for her nightly performance at the local pub, Breadstix. She was coming her brown hair, while going through her vocal warm ups, when suddenly her entire body seemed to glow. It stayed for a minute, then disappeared. Rachel took no notice of it. She went on stage, beaming out at the crowd. Older couples out for a nice dinner, younger couples on dates, and even a few families. The pub was packed. Rachel grinned, cuing the band. The song started up, and Rachel began to sing

_Here I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was_

_Enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered_

_"Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like_

_Passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was_

_Enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever_

_Wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is flawless_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever_

_Wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love_

_With someone else_

_Please don't have somebody_

_Waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love_

_With someone else_

_Please don't have somebody_

_Waiting on you_

_This night is flawless_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever_

_Wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love_

_With someone else_

_Please don't have somebody_

_Waiting on you_

The song ended, and Rachel took a bow. The patrons of the pub applauded, some requesting an encore. A few burly men stood in the back of the pub, that hadn't been there when she had started the song. They were watching her, and whispering to each other. One of them nodded, and they both headed towards her.

"Are you Miss Rachel of Berry?" The first one asked.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"We are guards to the His Majesty, King Burt. The King requests your presence, and we have been ordered to bring you to the palace at once." The second man moved to grab Rachel.

"I can escort myself to the palace, thank you." Rachel stepped down from the stage, and followed the guards to the palace. Once she had entered, they led her into the Royal Chambers. She was met by the King, and a sad Queen Carole.

"You are Rachel of Berry?" The King looked at her.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Rachel bowed down low to him.

"This is the hero you found? This small girl?"

"Yes Majesty. This is the hero." Another voice was heard. Rachel peeked up to see the famed Sorcerer William.

"She is so small. How could she be the hero?" The Queen spoke, sorrow evident in her voice.

"Pardon me, your Majesties. What are you talking about?" Rachel's voice was calm.

"Child, do you know of the Sorceress Sue?" The King addressed her.

"I have heard of her."

"She has cursed my sons, and Sorcerer William has singled you out as the hero who will save them."

"How will I do that Your Majesty?"

"You must travel to the Healing Springs, and bring back water to heal them."

"Father, do you really think she can do it alone?" A voice was heard from above. Rachel looked up to see Prince Kurt, floating by the mural on the ceiling.

"Your Highness! Is this what the Princes were cursed with?"

"I was. Finn was turned into a statue." Kurt called from above.

"You see Miss Berry. We must reverse the curse. And you are the only hope we have. I ask that you do this, for your country, and the Princes." King Burt looked Rachel right in the eye.

"It would be an honor Your Majesty." Rachel bowed.

"Father, might I go with Miss Berry? I have so longed for the chance to leave the palace, and by aiding her, I can test to make sure the water works." Kurt did his best to float down to the King.

"Kurt, no. I don't want you to get hurt. What if you were to injure yourself?"

"I don't think I can injure myself in this state." Kurt gestured to himself, nearly see-through.

"I don't want you to leave."

"Father!"

"It isn't up for debate."

"Burt. You know he's just going to go anyway. Let him go." Queen Carole reached out and patted King Burt's arm.

"You're right. I just don't want him getting hurt."

"I won't!" Kurt called.

"Alright. Kurt, you may go. Miss Berry, I am charging you with the protection of my son."

"Dad, I can take care of myself."

"Is that clear Miss Berry?"

"Yes Your Majesty?" Rachel bowed again.

"You may stay here for the night. You set out first thing tomorrow morning for the Healing Springs. I will provide you with a sword, and armor for protection." The King sat back in his chair. The Sorcerer William stepped forward.

"I will provide you with a map to the Healing Springs. I caution you. The journey will take you through the WesterviLima forest, and there are creatures in the forest that are not exactly friendly. You must be able to defend yourself. I suggest you find the Wizard of Dalton." The Sorcerer's eyes glinted.

"Dalton? That is at least a two days walk from here." Rachel looked back at the Sorcerer.

"I will cast a spell to protect you until then." The Sorcerer raised his arms."Draziw eht hcaer yeht litnu meht tcetorp." The Sorcerer William chanted, and Rachel and Kurt were surrounded by a faint yellow glow."You will be safe now."

Rachel nodded her thanks, and followed one of the guards to her room. She would leave tomorrow for her quest.

**-So, basically all major characters will have a song. Rachel had hers, Kurt will get one either next chapter, or directly after. Blaine and Sam will both be introduced through song.-**


	3. The Forest part one

**-Rachel and Kurt set off for Dalton to find the Wizard. Who, or what, will they meet on the way? Still own nothing-**

Rachel woke up at 5 am for the journey to Dalton. Prince Kurt was already awake, and ready to go.

"Come Miss Berry. We must set off now, if we are to make it half way to Dalton by nightfall." Kurt was far to chipper for the hour.

"Your Highness, if it isn't too much trouble I'd like to eat first."

"I've taken care of the food for us. And please, call me Kurt. We are going off on this journey together, and it'll probably be easier to protect me if no one knows that I am a Prince."

"Alright. Yeah, let's go." Rachel led the way, holding the map. Her sword was strapped to her side, and she wore thick leather armor over a tunic and leggings. She carried a bag with her, with two days worth of food, a change of clothes, and a blanket to sleep on. After checking with the King and Queen, and going over the path with the Sorcerer, they set off for Dalton. They walked, and the sun rose.

"We can stop by that lake for breakfast." Kurt said, floating over to it.

"Can you even eat? I mean, you're made out of wind." Rachel looked up at him. Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah, I ate some bread yesterday, so things like that. No liquids, they fall through." Kurt floated over the edge of the lake.

"You'll have to throw it to me though." Rachel laughed, and tore off a piece from the loaf. She tossed it into the air, and Kurt ate it mid-air. He grinned.

"Toss me another piece!" He shouted. Rachel began to tear it off the loaf, when a loud rumbling noise was heard. Kurt flew towards the trees and Rachel rose, ready to draw her sword. The lake bubbled, and suddenly a dark-skinned, curvy girl rose from the water.

"Who are you?" She asked, and the water seemed to rise around her.

"I am Rachel of Berry, and my companion is Kurt of... Um..." Rachel looked to Kurt for help.

"Kurt of Hummel." Kurt flew towards the girl. She looked them both over, and nodded.

"A pleasure. I am Mercedes, the guardian of Lake Bean. I am making sure that no harm will come to the lake." Mercedes walked across the water towards them.

"We won't harm the lake." Rachel bowed slightly to Mercedes.

"Oh, I know that. I got bored, and decided to come talk to you." Mercedes stood in the shallow end of the lake. "So, what are you two here for?"

"Well, I am on a quest to cure these two Pr- people who were cursed by the Sorceress Sue. Kurt is one of those, people, and his brother Finn is the other." Rachel sat down by the edge of the lake to speak to Mercedes.

"Yeah. Finn was turned into stone, so that's why he isn't here." Kurt floated as far down as he could go to listen to the two girls.

"That's amazing! I always heard about people on quests, but I never thought I'd meet one. So, you're going to the Healing Springs?"

"Yes. But we're going to Dalton first to find the Wizard." Kurt swooped down and bit the loaf from Rachel's hand.

"The Wizard? I've heard of him. He's supposed to be very handsome." Mercedes nodded. "And powerful."

"Well, he's going to help us get to the Healing Springs." Rachel took a bite from an apple she had found in the bag.

The three of them spoke until nightfall, Rachel telling stories about her times at Breadstix, and Kurt about the trouble he and Finn would get in at "home." Mercedes told the two of them legends about the forest, and the lake. They didn't notice that it was night until a firefly flew past them.

"Oh no. We should have been halfway to Dalton by now!" Rachel frowned.

"If you would like, I can take you across the lake. That will make you about halfway to Dalton, and you'll have to walk only about 90 miles to get there." Mercedes raised her arms, and moved Kurt and Rachel across Lake Bean.

"I wish you the best of luck. And here-" Mercedes suddenly dipped below the waves, emerging a few minutes later with a light purple shell. "If you are ever in trouble, smash the shell and I will come to your aide. But it'll only work once, so use it wisely."

"Wow. Thank you." Rachel took the shell, and wrapped it in fabric before putting it into the bag.

"You're welcome. I must leave you now, but I do wish you the best on your journey." And with those words, Mercedes vanished into the water.

"Didn't Sorcerer William say that we would only meet evil people?" Kurt asked as he floated into a tree branch to sleep.

"I think we got lucky. Let's just hope the luck stays with us, and we don't run into any of those evil creatures." Rachel curled up under the tree, and the two of them were soon asleep. They didn't notice the eyes watching them, and the voice.

"You two will lead me right to the Healing Springs. And I will use the magic to cure my village, and then we can take over the Kingdom."

**-Dun dun dun! Plot twist! Who is the mystery person? Will Rachel and Kurt's good luck last? And is this Wizard a friend, or a foe?-**


	4. The Forest part two

**-Rachel and Kurt are traveling to Dalton. But someone else is traveling as well. Who is this mystery person? And can they be trusted? I still own nothing-**

"Rachel." No response.

"Rachel."Still no response. Kurt sighed. Waking people up was easier with a body. He swooped down as far as be could.

"Rachel!" Kurt shouted. The brunette girl stirred, and opened her eyes.

"What?" She muttered.

"Wake up. We need to head out now, if we ever plan on getting to Dalton." Kurt floated in the direction of the city.

"Ok. We can eat while we walk." Rachel got up and ran a comb through her hair.

"Do you think Mercedes will mind if I bathe in the lake?"

"Yes. She would mind. You can bathe when we get to Dalton. We are staying in a hotel there." Kurt floated on his back. Rachel nodded, and the two of them set off for Dalton. They had been walking for nearly two hours, when Rachel stopped and grabbed at her sword.

"What is it?" Kurt looked around.

"Shh. Listen."

_I love to kick it up a notch_

_Cause I'm evil and bad to the bone_

_Yeah I'm smoking pot!_

_Looks like Junior is all grown up!_

_And I'm having a blast_

_Blowing shit up_

_I'll kill a million bugs_

_It's a thrill and a drug so_

_Call me a terrible guy!_

_I love to kick it up a notch_

_And watch all of you_

_Die!_

Rachel turned to Kurt, eyes wide. The two of them set off through the forest towards the voice. They were met with a gnome, who had striking blond hair, and large lips.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked him. His eyes grew wide.

"No one of any importance to you. I'm simply passing through."

"Right. And that's why you've been following us for the past two hours." Kurt crossed his arms, and glared down at the gnome.

"Following you? What? That's ridiculous, I was just... Um..." The gnome looked around for an excuse.

"I don't care that you were following us. I'd like to know why." Rachel glared at him.

"Ok. I need to get to the Healing Springs. The thing about the Healing Springs is, only a person on a quest can find them. I was hoping that you would lead me to them."

"Why do you need to get to the Healing Springs?" Kurt asked.

"My entire village has come down with a terrible plague. I am the only one who remains untouched. I need the waters of the Healing Springs to cure my village."

"You may travel with us. Good sir gnome, might I ask your name?" Rachel looked at him.

"I am called Sam of Evans."

"You called yourself 'Junior' in your song." Kurt stared at him.

"That song is very popular amongst my village. I was simply singing it for fun." Sam explained.

"Alright. Come on you two, let's go. We need to get to Dalton before nightfall." Rachel started walking. Sam and Kurt followed her. The three of them walked all day, and soon it was twilight.

"Look! Up ahead. See the lights? It's Dalton." Rachel gestured towards the faint glow.

"We're almost there. Come on!" Kurt rushed forward. Rachel and Sam ran after him.

"We made it. Welcome to Dalton." Kurt smiled, and Rachel and Sam grinned. Dalton was surrounded by a wall, and the three of them came in through a gate.

"Now all we have to do is find the Wizard." Rachel said as they entered the city.

"We can do that tomorrow. It's late, and I am tired. Come on, let's go to the hotel." Kurt floated towards a tall building near the wall. All three of them entered, and after verifying the room, they went up. Sam slept in one bed, and Rachel in the other. Kurt situated himself onto a shelf.

"Tomorrow we look for the Wizard." Rachel said, as she settled into the bed.

"Yes. Tomorrow." Kurt fell asleep, as did Rachel. Sam looked around the room.

"These two will lead me right to the Healing Springs. Then I can use the magic to make my village stronger than any other in the Kingdom. We will rule WesterviLima." Sam whispered. He rolled over, and was soon asleep as well.

**-Sam: Friend or foe? And next chapter we finally meet the Wizard. But is he really as powerful, magnificent, and handsome as everyone says?-**


	5. The Wizard

**-Our heroes finally arrive in Dalton. Now, they set out to find the Wizard. But will they find what they were looking for? I don't own Glee, the song_ Maybe I'm Amazed_, or AVPM-**

Rachel woke up and looked around the hotel room. Across the room Sam was still asleep, snoring loudly. Kurt smiled at her from where he floated by the lamp near the ceiling.

"Good morning Rachel." Kurt said cheerfully.

"Good morning." Rachel smiled back at him. She got up, and went into the bathroom to freshen up. After a bath, and changing into new clothes, Rachel came back out.

"Well, I'm ready to go look for that Wizard. What about you guys?" Kurt nodded in agreement. Sam simply mumbled something, and rolled over. He was near the edge of the bed though, and he rolled right off.

"AH! Who's there? Oh, it's just you two. We gonna look for that Wizard, or what?" Sam shook his head to fix his hair.

"Yeah, let's go." Rachel led the two boys downstairs. Outside, the city bustled with people. Rachel walked up to two younger men. The first had darker skin, the second was clearly of Orient descent.

"Excuse me? Might either of you know where the Wizard is?" Rachel asked them.

"The Wizard?" The dark skinned one asked.

"He lives in that house on the hill." The other one pointed.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled at the two.

"When you see him, tell him Wes and David sent you." They said in unison, and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Um…" Kurt stared after them, "What?"

"Who knows? Come on, we gotta get to that Wizard." Sam dashed off towards the hill. Rachel and Kurt followed him. When they got to the house, they heard music drifting out of the window.

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you love me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I love you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you pulled me out of time_

_And hung me on a line_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man_

_Who's in the middle of something_

_That he doesn't really understand_

_Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman_

_Who could ever help me_

_Baby won't you help me understand_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you're with me all the time_

_Maybe I'm afraid of the way I leave you_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way you help me sing my song_

_You right me when I'm wrong_

_Maybe I'm amazed at the way I really need you_

_Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man_

_Who's in the middle of something_

_That he doesn't really understand_

_Maybe I'm a man and maybe you're the only woman_

_Who could ever help me_

_Baby won't you help me understand _

All three looked at each other. Rachel knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The Wizard's voice rang out. He came to the door, and opened it.

"Hello, good Wizard of Dalton. I am Rachel of Berry, and these are my companions Sam of Evans and Kurt of Hummel." Rachel gestured to the two boys.

"Welcome. Please, come inside." The Wizard led them into the house.

"As you know, I am the Wizard of Dalton. I am called Blaine by those who I trust, and who trust me in return. What may I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you could lead us to the Healing Springs. You see, Kurt and his brother Finn have been cursed by the evil Sorceress Sue. Sorcerer William sent us here, to find you. He said you could help us." Rachel hoped the Wizard would trust them.

"I can help you. And I haven't gone on a quest in a long time. Very well. We shall depart tomorrow. The three of you may stay here for the night. I have plenty of room. And since we will be questing together, you may all call me Blaine." Blaine led them deeper into the house. He stopped in front of three doors.

"You may sleep in these three rooms. When you go in, I will enchant your belongings to appear in the room with you. Once everything is settled, join me back in the parlor for coffee."

Rachel walked into the first room. Outside, she heard Blaine say the spell.

"Brng thr blngngs nt th hs. I ei eoi io e oue."

Rachel's bag appeared on the bed. She checked to make sure all of her things were inside. Patting the sword at her side, she went back out. Sam and Kurt were already with Blaine in the hallway.

"To coffee!" Blaine led them back into the parlor.

"Cff fr ll. Oee o a." Coffee mugs, cream, sugar, and a coffee pot appeared. They all served themselves.

"Tell me about yourselves." Blaine was looking at Kurt, but Rachel answered.

"Kurt and myself are from McKinley. I work at the local pub Breadstix, as a performer. And Kurt, he.."

"I work closely with the Royal Family in the castle. As their personal fashion consultant, and occasional entertainer." Kurt covered for Rachel.

"That sounds amazing! And you Sam?" Blaine turned to the gnome.

"I too come from McKinley, though I only recently moved there. My entire village has come down with a terrible plague. That is why I am on this quest. I need to use the waters of the Healing Springs to cure my family and friends." Sam sipped his coffee nonchalantly.

"That sounds terrible. Well you are part of this quest, and we will help you." Blaine smiled at Sam.

"Thank you." Sam nodded.

"Tell us about yourself Blaine. I mean, you are a Wizard." Kurt sipped his coffee, looking at Blaine.

"Well, I grew up here in Dalton. My Great-Great-Grandfather was a Wizard, and he passed down the magic to my Grandfather, who passed it down to my Father, who passed it down to me. I enjoy coffee and singing. Oh, and I am homosexual." Blaine poured himself another cup. The other three sputtered.

"You- You like men then?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Blaine nodded.

"That's great! Not many people know this about me, but I raised by two homosexual Fathers." Rachel smiled.

"Cool man. We have homosexuals in our village. I got no problem with it, though I am straight. Just wanna let you know that. Apparently I am very attractive." Sam shrugged.

"Don't worry. I'm not attracted to _you_." Blaine looked right at Kurt as he said that. Kurt was staring at his coffee.

"I'm homosexual. No one knows, past my family." Kurt sipped his coffee.

"Thank you for telling us Kurt." Blaine smiled at him.

"I trust you." Kurt smiled back at Blaine. They stayed like that for a moment. Rachel cleared her throat rather loudly.

"Well, now that we have everything out in the open, how about we call it a day? It's getting late, and we should start out early tomorrow. It's a long way to the Healing Springs."

"Right." Blaine broke his glance with Kurt, and led them back to the rooms.

"Goodnight." He smiled at all three of them. Rachel and Sam went into their rooms, but Kurt watched Blaine walk away. He went into his own room.

_The way his hair falls in his eyes_

_Makes me wonder if he'll_

_Ever see through my disguise_

_And I'm under his spell_

_Everything is falling_

_And I don't know where to land_

_Everyone knows who he is_

_But they don't know who I am_

_Blaine_

_Blaine_

_How do I explain_

_The way you drive me insane._

**-Double song! Awesome. So, our heroes have finally found the Wizard Blaine. Now, they must set out for the Healing Springs. But who, or what, will they find along the way?-**


	6. The crossing

-Our heroes have finally found the Wizard. Now, the four of them must get to the Healing Springs. But first, they must cross the border into Carmel-

Rachel woke up to find a steaming cup of hot coffee waiting for her. She smiled, and took a sip. It was made to perfection, with just the right amount of cream. Rachel bathed, and got dressed. She went out, and walked to the parlor. Sam, Kurt, and Blaine were all sitting in the room.

"Rachel! Good morning. I hope you slept well?" Blaine moved over on the couch to make room for her.

"I did, thank you. And thank you for the coffee." Rachel smiled at him.

"Oh, it wasn't any trouble." Blaine shrugged, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"So, when do we head out?" Sam asked, finishing his own coffee and standing up.

"I need to go into town to gather some supplies for the journey. I should be back in about an hour, and we can depart then." Blaine stood, and prepared to leave.

"Wait, you have to shop for supplies? Can't you just magic them here?" Sam stared at Blaine, dumbfounded.

"Yes, but that's called stealing. Feel free to explore the house and garden, just don't eat anything purple, or touch anything red." Blaine grabbed his coat, and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Alright! Come on Kurt, Sam, let's explore!" Rachel grabbed Sam's arm, and dragged him off towards the garden. Kurt followed behind, chuckling. The three wandered through the garden, amazed at the tall trees, multi-colored flowers, and large fruits and vegetables. Sam moved to pick an apple off a tree, but Rachel stopped him.

"Sam, I don't think you should be eating that."

"Why not? Blaine said not to eat anything purple, or touch anything red. This is a green apple. It's harmless." Sam took a bite, and grinned. "It's so crisp!"

Rachel frowned. "Sam, Blaine never said we could eat anything."

"Actually, Sam's right. No purple or red, he never said anything about not eating all together." Kurt swooped down towards Sam.

"Toss me a slice?" Sam took out his knife and cut off a piece if the apple. He tossed it up to Kurt who caught it mid-air."Oh my God! Rachel, you gotta try this, this apple is so good." Kurt grinned, and did a back flip.

"Fine. But if it turns out we weren't supposed to eat this, I- holy shit that's good." Rachel was interrupted mid-rant by Sam shoving an apple slice in her mouth.

"See? Look, if Blaine does get mad he can just use magic to make more apples grow." Sam finished the apple, and pulled two more off the tree. He handed one to Rachel.

"Look over there! Are those peaches?" Rachel rushed to another tree, where sure enough the fuzzy fruit hung off the branches.

"They're ripe! And sweet, and juicy, and mmm." Rachel giggled as the juice ran down her face.

"Share with the boy who can't use his hands!" Kurt shouted. Rachel used her sword to pit one of the peaches, and threw it up to Kurt. He ate it, the juice trickling down, and landing on top of the trees.

"Bananas! Mangoes! Oranges! Pineapples!" Sam rushed from tree to tree grabbing fruit. Rachel followed, always being sure to grab some for Kurt as well. Soon, they had collected enough of the fresh fruit to feed a small village.

"Oh man. This is so good." Sam slurped the juice out of one of the oranges. Rachel sliced the bananas, mangoes, and pineapples. She was making a tropical fruit salad, squirting the fruit every so often with lemon juice.

"Rachel, when are you going to be done with that? I'm starving over here!"

"Hold on Kurt, I'm almost done." Rachel squirted the fruit with some lime juice, before holding it up. "Ta-Da!"

Kurt swooped down, and swallowed a pineapple slice. "Good."

"Mmm. Rachel, where did you learn to make this?" Sam asked, eating a mango slice.

"A traveling minstrel named April taught me." Rachel ate all three fruits at once.

"That looks good. May I join you?" All three turned and saw Blaine walking towards them. Rachel held up the platter.

"Sorry about your fruit."

"No, it's ok. I can always magic more fruit." Blaine took a banana slice.

"Oh, this is good."Rachel laughed, and ate some more. They finished the rest, remembering to toss Kurt some as well.

"That was nice, but now we really must be going. We need to make it across the border by nightfall." Blaine stood.

"Border? We gotta cross a border?" Sam paled, but the others didn't notice.

"The Healing Springs are located in the heart of Carmel. Carmel seceded from the Kingdom of WesterviLima over two thousand years ago. Carmel is its own country. So yes, we must cross the border. We need to cross before nightfall, because after today the border closes for one year, to mark the two-thousand year anniversary of Carmel's independence." Blaine led them out front. The sun lay high in the sky, and people walked around in the town below.

"Brng ll th blngngs hr. I a eoi ee." Instantly all of their things appeared at their feet. Rachel grabbed her bag, and slung it over her shoulder.

"Alright, everyone got everything? Ok, stay close to me."

Rachel grabbed Blaine's arm. Sam stepped closer to him, and Kurt swooped low near to Blaine's head.

"Trnsprt s ll t th brdr. Ao u a oe."

Rachel felt herself being pulled forward. Colors rushed by, swirling and turning. She felt lighter than air. She was floating, higher and higher. Just when she felt she would float to the sun, something pulled her down. She crashed, landing on top of Sam.

"Ow. Watch it." Sam shoved her off. Next to them, Blaine stood, brushing off his clothes. Kurt floated above them.

"Everyone's here, good." Blaine helped Rachel to her feet. The four of them stood in a group of people. Many had huge bags, animals, and looked worn-out and sad.

"What's going on?" Rachel turned to Blaine.

"These people are trying to get across the border before it closes just as we are. They have family in Carmel." They moved forward.

"Wow. I didn't know this many people from Carmel live in WesterviLima."

"This isn't even all of them. Ever since Carmel seceded, the country's been plagued by war, famine, poverty. Everything bad you can think of has happened to Carmel. Thousands of people came here to escape it. The bravest are going back, for the celebrations and to see their families again." Blaine's face grew sad.

"That's terrible. Isn't there anything we can do?" Rachel looked around at the people.

"No. Carmel chose to secede. They could have stayed safe in WesterviLima, but instead they risked everything." Sam grumbled.

"But they didn't know what was going to happen at the time. The people of Carmel seceded peacefully, and the Kingdom promised to help them in times of need." Rachel protested.

"There's only so much the King can do, Rachel." Kurt hovered lower.

"Well… I just think it's horrible what they've been through."

"We can't worry about that now. Look, we're at the crossing. Stay calm. It's a good thing we don't need papers." Blaine led them to the gate.

"Names?" A burly guard glared at the group.

"I am Wizard Blaine of Anderson." Blaine held out his right arm. The guard grunted, and painted a black line down Blaine's arm. Blaine stepped through the bars.

"Next."

Rachel stepped forward.

"I am Rachel of Berry."

The guard painted a black line down Rachel's own arm. She walked through the gate, and stood next to Blaine.

"I am Gnome Sam of Evans."

Sam's arm received a line, and Sam joined Rachel and Blaine across the border.

"What is Kurt going to do?" Rachel worried.

"The paint is magic. It will stick to him, so long as he gives his full name." Blaine reassured her. Rachel gulped.

"I am Kurt of Hummel." Kurt presented his arm. The paint sizzled as it touched his arm, and turned gray.

"You lie boy. Tell me who you really are."

Kurt looked over at Rachel. She nodded, ready to grab her sword.

"I am HRH Prince Kurt of Hummel, heir to the throne of WesterviLima." Kurt held his head high. A collective gasp rose from the crowd.

"Your Highness." The guard bowed, and painted the line on Kurt's arm. Kurt passed through the gate. He floated over to the other three. Sam and Blaine stared at him wide-eyed.

"You're a Prince?" Sam gawked, looking Kurt up and down.

"Yes." Kurt tugged at his shirt self-consciously.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Blaine bowed to Kurt, who turned red.

"Because, he didn't want people to act like the way you too are acting around him." Rachel whacked both boys on the side of the head.

"You knew he was a Prince this whole time?" Blaine rubbed his head.

"Obviously. My Father did commission her to lead this quest." Kurt started floating towards the buildings lining the border. Rachel followed, grinning. Sam and Blaine stared at each other, then rushed after Kurt and Rachel.

-So, they've arrived in Carmel. Soon, our heroes will travel through the Four Lands: Ice, Love, Death, and Lies. Each land will test our heroes. Will they find the strength to make it to the Healing Springs?-


	7. The Ice Queen

**-Our heroes start towards the Healing Springs by journeying through the Land of Ice. STILL DON'T OWN GLEE!-**

The four of them stood in front of a rippling gray wall. Behind it lay the Land of Ice, the first leg of their journey.

"Gv s prtctn frm th cld. Ie u oeio o e o." Blaine raised his arms, and instantly he, Rachel, and Sam were layered in heavy jackets, thick pants, and snow boots.

"Ok, we got everything? Let's go." Rachel made sure her sword was securely strapped to her side, and she grabbed onto her bag.

"Stay close to each other. The Land of Ice is cold, windy, full of snow. In fact, it might be best if we hold on to each other." Blaine held out his arm. Rachel grabbed it, and Sam held onto Rachel's arm.

"What about me?" Kurt looked at the three of them.

"Oh, Kurt. Um... Yeah, you'll have to try to float close to us." Blaine bit his lower lip sheepishly.

"Right." Kurt sighed. Rachel gave him a look to say sorry.

"Come on let's go!" Sam huffed impatiently. Blaine nodded, and they went through the hazy sheen. Instantly, the group was hit by cold blasting wind. Snow was everywhere, and it took the combined efforts of Sam and Blaine to keep Rachel from slipping on the icy ground.

"Come on we need to get to the Ice Queen's palace. She'll help us get through the cold and into the next Land." Blaine led them through the cold, towards a pointy ice sculpture. The wind was howling, and Rachel tugged her coat closer around her. Above her, Kurt squirmed to stay close to them.

"Rachel, I can't.. I'm gonna-" Kurt was cut short, and dragged away by the wind.

"Kurt!" Rachel reached out in vain, knowing she wouldn't have been able to grab him even if he hadn't just been dragged away by the wind.

"Come on we have to get to the castle. The wind will carry him to the border for the next land. We'll just hope he can get through, and we'll meet him there." Blaine's face betrayed his true emotions. Rachel squeezed his arm. The three of them fought their way to the castle. They were met by big burly ice creatures, that glared at them.

"State your business." The first one boomed.

"We are here to seek counsel with the lovely Ice Queen Quinn. We need her help to get to the Healing Springs." Blaine looked at the guards.

"You may enter." The guards moved aside, and they entered. They were led down a bright hallway, and into a large room. The Ice Queen sat on her throne, and glanced up when they entered.

"Who are these peasants?"

"Your Majesty, they come seeking your assistance. They are traveling to the Healing Springs." The second guard explained to the Queen.

"The men I will help. I dislike the girl. She is not nearly pretty enough." The Queen flicked her hand, and Rachel was flung back towards the wall. Ice jutted out and held her down.

"Let me go!" Rachel struggled against the bonds.

"Your Majesty she is a part of this quest. She is talented, and brave. We need her." Blaine bowed low, hoping the Queen would understand.

"You say she is talented. Let us see." Quinn rose from her throne, and walked to the center of the throne room. Music started up. Rachel recognized the song immediately, and Quinn started to sing

_It's a god-awful small affair_

_To the girl with the mousy hair_

_But her mummy is yelling "No"_

_And her daddy has told her to go_

_Quinn shot Rachel a smug look, and flipped her hair her back_

_But friend is nowhere to be seen_

_Now she walks through her sunken dream_

_To the seat with the clearest view_

_And she's hooked to the silver screen_

_But the film is a saddening bore'_

_Cause she's lived it ten times or more_

Rachel joined Quinn, both girls belting the lyrics.

_She could spit in the eyes of fools_

_As they ask her to focus on_

_Sailors fighting in the dance hall_

_Oh man! Look at those cavemen go_

_It's the freakiest show_

_Take a look at the Lawman_

_Beating up the wrong guy_

_Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know_

_He's in the best selling show_

_Is there life on Mars?_

Rachel glared back at Quinn, and sang the next part

_It's on America's tortured brow_

_That Mickey Mouse has grown up a cow_

_Now the workers have struck for fame_

_'Cause Lennon's on sale again_

They harmonized the next lines, giving death glares at each other

_See the mice in their million hordes_

_From Ibiza to the Norfolk Broads_

_Rule Britannia is out of bounds_

_To my mother, my dog, and clowns_

Rachel sang the next part solo

_But the film is a saddening bore_

_'Cause I wrote it ten times or more_

_It's about to be writ again_

_As I ask you to focus on_

Again they sang together. Quinn circled Rachel, the anger clear on her face

_Sailors fighting in the dance hall_

_Oh man! Look at those cavemen go_

_It's the freakiest show_

_Take a look at the Lawman_

_Beating up the wrong guy_

_Oh man! Wonder if he'll ever know_

_He's in the best selling show_

_Is there life on Mars?_

The song ended. Rachel smiled.

"Told you I was good."

"I must admit, you are quite good. I will help you." Quinn released Rachel.

"Take this crystal. It will lead you safely to the border with the Land of Love." Quinn handed Sam the crystal. "And if you need to, smash the crystal and I will send the help you need. It will only work once, so use it wisely." Quinn waved her hands, and Blaine, Sam, and Rachel were outside the castle. The crystal began to glow and shake. It flew up into the air, and zoomed off.

"Hold on tight!" Blaine shouted. Rachel clung to his arm, and Sam wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fllw tht crstl. Oo a ya." The three of them zoomed after the crystal. They were moving so fast, it was hard to keep their eyes open. Rachel clung to Blaine as tight as she could. She could feel Sam clinging to her, and screaming. She would have laughed, if she wasn't screaming herself. Suddenly, they stopped. A light pink wall shimmered near them. Rachel grabbed the crystal and put it into her bag.

"Kurt?" Blaine heard himself call out. No answer. They all looked around.

"Kurt!" Blaine searched in vain. Rachel tugged on his arm.

"Maybe he already made it across. Come on." Blaine nodded. They crossed through the pink wall. As soon as they had crossed, Blaine shouted out for Kurt again.

"Kurt!"

"Blaine? Rachel? Sam? Guys, oh my god." Kurt rushed towards them."I would tackle-hug you, but..." Kurt bit his lip.

"It's ok. You're safe, and we got out of the Ice Land." Rachel smiled at Kurt.

"Tomorrow we find the Love Pixies. Santana and Brittany." Blaine lay down on the grass. In no time he was out. Rachel laughed, and fell asleep near by to him. Sam lay down by a group of blue-flowered bushes. Kurt floated into a nearby tree, and fell asleep there.

**-Now, they are in the Land of Love. Will the Pixies help them?-**


	8. The thing about love

**-Our heroes are now in the Land of Love. Will they have what it takes to move forward in their quest? I OWN NOTHING! NADA! ZIP, ZERO, GOOSE EGG!-**

Rachel's entire body was stiff when she woke up. She groaned, and stretched to pull out the knot in her side. She looked around and saw Blaine curled into a ball, snoring. A little way off, Sam was sprawled out near an azalea bush, also snoring. Rachel couldn't see Kurt, but she figured he was asleep up in some tree somewhere. Verifying that her sword was at her side, Rachel went off in search of a stream to bathe in. About a quarter-mile away from "camp" there was a clear, clean stream. Rachel began to bathe in it, scrubbing off the dirt, and letting the surprisingly warm water soothe her cold skin. Just as she was finishing up, she heard someone giggle. Rachel pulled her tunic on, and turned to the sound.

"Who's there?"

"No one." A singsong voice rang out.

"Come out here." Rachel brandished her sword. Another giggle was heard, and suddenly a blonde little pixie appeared.

"Hello" the pixie giggled again, and flitted around Rachel's head. "My name's Brittany. What's yours?"

"Rachel."

"Are you on a quest? That's why you have a sword, right?" Brittany started to fix her ponytail in the swords reflection.

"Yeah. I'm on a quest with these guys. We're trying to get to the Healing Springs."

"Ooh. You need the Love Pixies to help you. I'm one of them. Santana is the other one. Wait, I'll go get her!" And with that, the cheerful pixie flew off.

"Rachel?" Kurt floated from the trees towards her. "What are you doing?"

"I was bathing, and this pixie came up to me. She said her name is Brittany, and that she and this other pixie named Santana are the Love Pixies." Rachel put her sword back into the holder.

"That's great! Didn't Blaine say we needed their help?"

"Yes, he did. So, Kurt maybe you could go get Blaine, and Sam, and have them come here so we can all talk to the pixies."

"Right." Kurt went off to find the other guys. As soon as he left, Brittany reappeared, this time with another pixie.

"I'm Santana." The pixie growled, flipping her brunette hair back.

"I'm Rachel. My companions should be here shortly." Rachel looked back, as Kurt reappeared with Sam and Blaine behind him.

"The pixies! Rachel, you found them." Blaine ran up to her, and hugged her.

"Actually, they kind of found me." Rachel shrugged, and pried Blaine off of her.

"Who are you? You're cute." Brittany flew down to Blaine, and smiled at him.

"I'm the Wizard Blaine. You're not my type." Blaine smiled back at her.

"You're not mine either." Brittany huffed.

"Hello hot stuff." Santana flounced in front of Sam.

"'Sup." Sam cocked his head in her direction. Santana laughed, then floated over to Brittany. She whispered something into the blond pixie's ear, and both girls started giggling.

"Ok, so we're gonna help you get to the Healing Springs. The way to get out of the Land of Love is to be honest about your feelings. You have to keep the name of the person you love most inside of your heart and mind at all times. Then, when you get to the border into the Land of Lies, you have to say that person's name in order to get through." Santana glared at all of them.

"Yeah. Also, if you lie about who you love, you will be forced to wait until everyone else has said who _they_ love, before you can try again." Brittany looked at Kurt. "Why are you floating?"

"Long story." Kurt smiled at her.

"Thanks for your help. Come on guys." Rachel grabbed Sam, who was staring at Santana, and started for the flashing green wall in the distance. Blaine and Kurt followed, both smiling. Rachel turned to look back at Kurt.

"Kurt, what's Finn's full name?"

"HRH Prince Finn of Hudson." Kurt answered her. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Rachel started humming to herself. They got to the wall, and Sam stepped forward.

"The person who I love, more than anyone else in the world is myself, Sam of Evans." The wall opened, and Sam stepped through. It close with a bang as soon as Sam had gotten into the next land.

"Figures he's in love with himself." Rachel shook her head. "The person who I love, more than anyone else in the world is HRH Prince Finn of Hudson." Rachel beamed, as the wall opened. Kurt laughed.

"So, do you wanna go, or should I?" Kurt looked back at Blaine.

"You, um, you go. I'm still, I need some more time." Blaine stuttered, turning red.

"Yeah. Ok." Kurt floated down to the wall.

"The person who I love more than anyone else in the world is the Wizard, Blaine of Anderson." Kurt floated through the opening in the wall. Blaine stared after him, eyes wide.

"In love with me?"

"Hey curls!" Santana floated over to him, grinning.

"Oh, hi Santana."

"So, who are you in love with?" The pixie sat on his head, and started to play with his hair.

"I'm not sure." Blaine flicked her off.

"What do you mean? There has to be someone. Some guy. Some guy who is almost see-through, and can float, and is a Prince." Santana looked at Blaine.

"I don't know! I mean, he loves me, but I don't know what I feel. I'm confused. Isn't love supposed to be easy?" Blaine sat down, his head in his hands.

"Love isn't easy. Love is the hardest thing in the world. But once you find that love, you can't ever let go of it. You have to hold onto it." Santana looked at Blaine with sincerity.

"Be honest with yourself, and your love will come to you. Even if you don't want anyone to know now, you can let them know someday." With those words, Santana flew away. Blaine watched her leave, and turned back to the wall.

"The person who I love more than anyone else in the world is HRH Prince Kurt of Hummel, heir to the throne of WesterviLima."

The wall opened, and Blaine stepped through. Rachel, Sam, and Kurt were waiting for him. Kurt looked at him and smiled, before looking away.

"Hey Blaine. Come on, there's this great place for sleeping over here." Rachel led him over to the site, a flat patch of grass by a tree.

"Awesome Rachel." Blaine smiled at her.

"St p cmp. E u a." Instantly three mats were laid down, and a fire started burning. Rachel prepared what was left of the fruit and bread from Blaine's house. They ate, and then fell asleep, Kurt floating up into the tree.

Back in the Land of Love, Santana and Brittany began to sing.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you _

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best _

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

"I hope he tells him." Brittany said as the two began to fly back towards the stream.

"He will." Santana linked pinkies with Brittany, and they disappeared in poof.

**-Next up is the Land of Lies.-**


	9. The Shadow Knight

**-Our heroes are now in the Land of Lies. Will they have truth inside to get through? STILL OWN NOTHING.-**

Blaine woke up to screaming. He immediately leapt up, prepared to cast a spell to defend everyone. To the right of him, Rachel had her sword out. Sam took a fighting stance, a knife in each hand. Above them, Kurt looked out over the valley, trying to discern the source of the scream.

"It's over there! There's a man, a Knight! He's throwing rocks, and kicking at little plants." Kurt pointed to where the man was.

"Trnsprt s t th mn. Ao u o e a." Blaine shouted. They were all pulled forward, landing at the Knight's camp.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" The Knight glared at all of them.

"I am Rachel of Berry. My companions and I are traveling to the Healing Springs, and the Wizard Blaine of Anderson used his magic to transport us here." Rachel surprised herself at telling this strange man so much.

"Oh. I am Noah of Puckerman, Shadow Knight, and guardian of the Land of Lies." The Shadow Knight bowed."You may call me Sir Puck the Charming."

"What were you screaming about Sir Puck?" Rachel asked him.

"It seems I have lost my helmet. I woke this morning to find it gone."

"But you're wearing a helmet right now." Kurt gestured to the Knight's head.

"No, this is just a sleeping cap." The Knight took it off. His head was nearly bald, save for a strip of dark hair running down the middle.

"How do we know you're telling the truth. Isn't this the Land of Lies?" Sam waved his knives menacingly.

"Calm yourself, Gnome. The Land of Lies is wrongly named. It should be called the Land of Truth. When one is in the Land, they can only speak the truth."

"Really?" Blaine looked skeptical.

"Yes. I'll prove it to you. I'll ask you a question, and try to lie to me." Puck looked at Blaine.

"Where are you from?"

"Dalton." Blaine blinked. He had meant to say "McKinley."

"How about you, Floaty Boy. What's your story?" Puck looked up to where Kurt was floating.

"I am HRH Prince Kurt of Hummel, heir to the throne of WesterviLima. My brother, Finn of Hudson, and myself were cursed by the Sinister Sorceress Sue." Kurt covered his mouth to keep from telling Puck anymore.

"Awesome. Well, I have to help you now. So, go that way, walking and stuff. Huge wall, it will ask you a question, and that's that one moment when you can lie. But you have to tell the truth, or you'll be turned to stone, ooooh." Puck made little ghost noises.

"So yeah. Good luck. Oh, and here." Puck gave Rachel a stone."Need help, crush the stone. It only works once." Puck shrugged, and walked off.

"Thank you?" Rachel looked at the others confused.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Sam started walking towards the black wall. The others followed, making their way through the valley.

"There's the wall." Kurt floated up to it.

"Kurt. What is your deepest fear?" A voice boomed from the wall.

"Puck?" Blaine looked around.

"What?" The wall boomed. Rachel giggled.

"My deepest fear is that my Dad will have another heart attack, and not wake up this time." Kurt confessed. The wall creaked open, and Kurt went through.

"Rachel. What do you want more than anything else?"

"To be famous." Rachel smiled, and the wall opened.

"Blaine. Who do you want be like most?"

"My father." Blaine looked sheepish, but the wall opened.

"Sam. Why are you on this quest?"Sam hesitated. Would telling Puck that he wanted to get to the Healing Springs enough?

"To get to the Healing Springs and use the magic to make my village more powerful than any other in WesterviLima." Sam looked up at the wall.

"Do not denounce the friends you have made Sam of Evans." The wall opened. As it closed behind him, Sam could hear Puck singing.

_You ain't nothin but a hound dog_

_Cryin all the ain't nothin but a hound dog_

_Cryin all the time, _

_No you aint never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_

_Well they said you was high classed,_

_Well, that was just a lie_

_Yeah they said you was high classed,_

_Well, that was just a lie_

_No you ain't never caught a rabbit_

_And you ain't no friend of mine_.

The voice faded, and Sam went to meet up with the others. It was night again.

"This is the last Land before the Healing Springs." Blaine said as he set up camp.

"St p th stff fr cmp. E u e u o a."Sam curled up on his mat across from Rachel, and turned away. Puck's words played back in his head.

"I won't denounce them. They're still getting their magic water." He whispered to no one in particular, and fell asleep.

**-Next up is the Land of Death.-**


	10. The Ghost

**-Land of Death. This is the last Land before the Healing Springs. I don't own GLEE.-**

Kurt woke up with a jolt. Everything around was cold, and he felt sad. Depressed even. He glanced around, and saw a boy, sitting in a chair next to him. The boy was also floating.

"Aaah!" Kurt shot out of the tree he had fallen asleep in.

"Hello." The boy followed him.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked.

"Artie. Of Abrams. Who are you?"

"Kurt. Of Hummel." Kurt replied, warily.

"Are you a ghost? You look like one, but you don't seem dead." Artie stared at Kurt.

"I am not. But you are." Kurt looked at Artie, a bit scared.

"Yes. Are those your friends?" Artie gestured to where Rachel, Blaine, and Sam slept.

"Yeah." Artie swooped down. Instantly, the three of them woke up.

"Why is it so cold?" Sam grumbled.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Rachel screamed, noticing Artie. Blaine was the only one un-phased.

"Hello. I'm the Wizard, Blaine of Anderson. Who are you?"

"Artie of Abrams."

"Neat." Blaine grinned. Sam frowned at the ghost.

"Are you gonna help us get to the next land?"

"Depends. Where are you headed?"

"The Healing Springs." Rachel stepped forward from where she had been hiding behind the tree.

"Then yes, I will help you. Go in that direction, towards the gold wall. Once there, your loved ones who have died will appear to you. You will be given the choice to follow them, or to continue."

"Thank you." Kurt nodded.

"Take a branch from that tree." Artie gestured to the tree Kurt had slept in. Rachel cut of a branch with her sword.

"If you are ever in trouble, break the branch. I will come help you, but be warned it-"

"Only works once. We know." Sam glared at Artie. "What's guarding the Healing Springs, a dragon?"

"No, not a dragon. Well, good luck." And with that, Artie vanished. The four of them set off for the golden wall.

"I'm not worried about the test. The only people who I was close to who ever died were my Grandmother, and my Uncle Joseph." Rachel announced cheerily.

"I'll probably see my Grandfather." Blaine admitted.

"It'll be my cousin, Alexander of Derbon." Sam said, his voice whisper. Kurt said nothing. The rest didn't notice. They arrived at the wall, and Rachel stepped forward. An extremely old woman, and a bald fat man appeared.

"Rachel, darling. How I've missed you." The old woman smiled, sadly.

"It's good to see you Nana." Rachel smiled back.

"Rachie! How's my favorite niece?" The fat bald man wheezed.

"I'm great Uncle Joseph!" Rachel grinned.

"We miss you Rachie." The older woman sniffed slightly.

"I miss you guys too." Rachel admitted.

"Come with us. You'll be able to see us all the time." The man held his hand out to her.

"I can't. I have to stay with my friends. I'm sorry." Rachel turned, and walked through the wall. Her dead relatives disappeared. Sam stepped forward. A young boy appeared.

"Hey Sam!" The boy grinned.

"Hi Alex." Sam grinned back.

"Been a long time." The boy sighed.

"Nearly ten years now." Sam agreed.

"Miss hanging out with you, man." The boy frowned.

"I miss you too. Really Alex, I do. But I can't stay with you. I have to move on. Good-bye Alex." Sam rushed through the wall, and the boy vanished. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"I can go next, if you want."

"No. I'll go. I need to deal with what's coming." Kurt floated up to the wall. A beautiful woman, with long brown hair appeared. She smiled warmly at Kurt.

"Hello Kurt."

"Mom." Kurt choked out. He blinked back his tears. The woman's smile widened.

"Kurt. I miss you so much. Everyday."

"I miss you too, Mom. So much it hurts. Sometimes, I can't sleep, I can't eat. And I'm trying, Mom. I really am. I miss you. I want you back, and sure Carole's great. But she's not you." Kurt sobbed. The woman put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me, Kurt. We can be together, forever. I can hold you, and we can sing together." Kurt nodded, and began to follow his mother.

"Kurt! No!" Both Kurt and his mother turned at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Kurt, don't do this. I can't even imagine what it would be like to lose my Mother. But, Kurt she wouldn't want you to just give up your life for hers. She loves you."

"Then why did she leave?" Kurt's voice was filled with pain, sorrow.

"The people we love never truly leave us. They are always here. Your Dad, your Stepmom and Stepbrother, Rachel, me, even Sam. We all love you." Blaine's eyes pleaded with Kurt.

"Blaine. I just want someone to hold me like she did." Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt, I promise that as soon as you're tangible again, I will give you the biggest, bone crushing hug I can. And so will Rachel, and Sam."

"Sam won't." Kurt smiled, and floated through the wall. Blaine sighed in relief. Kurt's Mother vanished.

"Blaine, my boy!" An elderly man appeared.

"Hey Grandpa. Yes, I miss you. No, I don't want to go be with you, I'm very busy. Love you, bye." Blaine rushed through the wall. Kurt smiled at him. Rachel walked up and gave him a hug.

"Hey." Sam looked up from where he was setting up camp. "We're almost to the Healing Springs."

"Yeah. Tomorrow morning, we meet with the Guardian." Blaine laid down on the mat Sam had set up for him.

"I'll be waiting for that hug, Blaine." Kurt grinned, and flew into one of the many trees scattered around.

"Hug?" Rachel looked at Blaine.

"I told him that as soon as he was tangible I'd give him a bone crushing super-hug. Also said you and Sam would too."

"Of course!" Rachel beamed.

"No." Sam grumbled. Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled, and rolled over. In a couple of minutes, all four of them were asleep.

**-An emotional chapter. Next one is shaping up to be my favorite chapter. Let's just say that all the nut jobs hang out around the Springs.-**


	11. The Healing Springs

**-I didn't forget this story! Two, maybe three chapters left. So; Our heroes have finally arrived at the Healing Springs. Will the water work to reverse the curse? I OWN NOTHING-**

The Healing Springs sparkled with every color of the rainbow. A small red-headed Faery, two Oriental elves, and a troll stood by the water. The troll walked up to Rachel.

"Welcome, hero, to the Healing Springs."

"Thank you." Rachel smiled. The two elves started making out.

"Umm." Sam blinked, watching the elves suck face.

"Mike! Tina! Can the two of you stay apart for one minute!" The troll yelled. The elves stopped kissing. Mike glared at the troll.

"You're just jealous, because no one likes you, Jesse." Tina smirked, and the elves went back to making out. Jesse sighed.

"Just bathe in the waterfall. All curses, and diseases, will be reversed, and healed."Kurt smiled, and floated through the waterfall. A few seconds later, he floated back out. "It didn't work." Kurt looked at himself. He was still transparent.

"What gives?" Sam glared at Jesse.

"Emma?" Jesse looked at the Faery.

"Ok. Well. Who were you cursed by?"

"The sinister Sorceress Sue." Kurt frowned.

"Oh. Her curses aren't reversed by the power of the Healing Springs. It's the power of True Love's first kiss that reverses her curses." Emma grinned.

"Seriously? True Love's first kiss? Isn't that a bit... Cliche?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. But that's what reverses it." Emma shrugged.

"You mean I'll have to wander around until I find my True Love?" Kurt sighed.

"No you won't. Come here." Blaine smiled at Kurt, and beckoned him down.

"I love you." Blaine grinned, and kissed Kurt. A moment passed, and Kurt turned solid again. Blaine grabbed his hair, pulling him closer. Kurt grinned into the kiss, and pulled away. "I love you too."

"Well that's all settled. But what about Prince Finn?" Rachel frowned.

"What about him?" Sam stepped towards the waterfall.

"We have to get back to WesterviLima to tell King Burt about the reversal to the curse." Sam took another step towards the waterfall, taking a vial from his pocket.

"I don't know." He put the vial under the waterfall. A ray of light flashed out, and Sam was blasted from the Healing Springs.

"Fool! You believed that you could trick the Healing Springs?" Jesse boomed, his eyes glowing.

"I- I didn't-" Sam stuttered.

"SILENCE! You are not a hero. You are a thief and a liar." Jesse glared at Sam.

"He is not!" Rachel yelled. "He needs the water from the Healing Springs to cure the people in his village."

"He has lied to you. He wants the water to make his village more powerful than any other. They will rise up against the King." Jesse's voice was deep and menacing.

"Sam?" Rachel looked at him.

"He's right. I lied to all of you. I'm sorry." Sam looked down.

"You- you asshole." Rachel glared at him.

"We have to get back to the palace." Kurt held Blaine's hand.

"How? The border is closed." Rachel frowned.

"I can get us back. It'll drain all of my magic, but I can transport us right back to the palace." Blaine smiled at Kurt.

"Alright. Do it." Rachel grabbed Blaine's arm. She turned to Sam. "You can't come with."

"I know. I hope you know that I'm sorry." Sam smiled sadly. Rachel nodded. Blaine pulled her and Kurt away. Sam sighed.

"I'll just... Go." He walked away.

"Goodbye." Emma waved.

* * *

><p>Rachel landed in front of the castle, dizzy. She glanced over to where Blaine and Kurt had landed. Kurt leaned over Blaine, who was pale and sweaty.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt held his head in his arms.

"I'm alright." Blaine coughed. Rachel looked over to the castle. She gasped. Kurt and Blaine looked over. The castle was surrounded by black magic. Gargoyles circled the towers. Demons walked by in the windows.

"Oh no." Kurt glanced at Rachel. She frowned. What happened?

**-Cliffhanger! And poor Sam. :(-**


	12. The Battle

**-I OWN NOTHING. This is the penultimate chapter.-**

"What are we going to do?" Kurt stared up at the castle. He gripped Blaine's hand, eyes wide

"I don't know. I don't know what happened. The castle has been captured." Rachel scanned the windows, looking for life. There was none.

"We have to go in. My family is in there. We have to make sure they're Ok." Kurt started walking towards the castle. Rachel grabbed him, and pulled him back.

"You can't just walk in. Whatever did this could still be there."

"Rachel's right, Kurt. We have to assess the situation. Plan an attack." Blaine stood, slowly. "We need help."

"That'll take too long. They could be dying!" Kurt tried to pull away from Rachel, but she held him back. "Rachel! Let me go! I need to go in there, I have to save them. Let me go!" Kurt sobbed. Blaine rushed forward, taking the prince in his arms.

"We'll save them. They aren't dead. It's Ok." Blaine held Kurt close.

"We have help. We have these." Rachel opened her bag, and pulled out the shell, the crystal, the rock, and the tree branch. She threw them on the ground, breaking each one. Smoke rose up, encircling the three. As it cleared, figures began to appear. Mercedes, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Artie, and Quinn stood in the place of the objects.

"You need help?" Mercedes looked at them, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. The castle has been captured, and we need to get in and recapture it." Rachel looked at them all. Puck grinned.

"Challenge accepted! Let's do this." He grabbed his sword, and charged the castle.

"Wait! There's a shield!" Blaine yelled. Puck ran full force towards the castle, and hit the shield full on.

"We'll have to deal with that first." Quinn raised her hand, and ice formed over the shield. She squeezed her hand into a fist, and the ice broke, breaking the shield as well.

"Alright. Let's go in." Rachel took out her sword, and led the group into the castle. Gargoyles and demons flew down at them, teeth bared. Rachel and Puck swung at them, cutting off limbs, and impaling them. Quinn froze the gargoyles mid-air, while Mercedes blasted the demons with streams over water. They entered the castle, and looked around.

"We have to look for my parents, and Finn." Kurt glanced at Rachel.

"We can look!" Brittany gestured to herself, Santana, and Artie. Rachel nodded, and the three flew off. Artie went through the ceiling to search upstairs. A minute later Santana came back.

"I found them. Follow me, hurry." She flew off again. Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine ran after her. She led them into a room down the hall. The King and Queen were bound and gagged in the center, while Finn had been put in the corner. Kurt rushed forward and untied the King and Queen.

"Kurt! You've been cured. What are you doing here? Get out, before she comes back." King Burt stared at his son, fear in his eyes.

"Who? Who did this?" Kurt looked at his parents.

"The Sorceress Sue. She came back to the castle, and defeated the Sorcerer William. She captured us, and she's been waiting for you to get back. She's going to kill us." Queen Carole cried.

"No. We can defeat her. We have help, powerful beings that can stop her." Kurt helped his parents up.

"Her magic is too powerful." King Burt shook his head.

"Not if we combine all of the power from each person. The spell is simple enough, we just need someone to control the power." Blaine looked from Kurt to Rachel.

"But I thought youlost your magic." Rachel frowned.

"One of the pixies can do the spell. Someone with a strong heart can harness the power." Blaine looked right at Rachel. She nodded.

"Let's try it."

They all went back up to the others. Blaine explained to Santana how to do the spell. He drew a five-pointed star on the floor. Quinn, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, and Artie each took a point. Rachel stood in the middle, and Kurt, Blaine and Puck stood on the outside.

"Trnsfr th mgc. Trnsfr th pwr. Ae e ai. Ae e oe." Santana shouted. Streams of light filtered from the five surrounding the star, and went into Rachel. The lights grew brighter and brighter.

"It's too much!" Rachel shouted.

"Hold on! It's almost done!" Blaine shouted back. The lights blasted out, and then vanished. Rachel stood in the middle of the star, glowing.

"Try to do something." Brittany grinned. Rachel raised her hand, and a jet of water flew from her fingers. A low rumble was heard, and suddenly the Sorceress Sue appeared.

"Prince Kurt. How nice of you to join us." The Sorceress grinned. "Lla meht dnib." Rope appeared, tying around the royal family.

"Stp. Bgn rp. O. Eo oe." Rachel glared at the Sorceress, as the rope disappeared.

"The hero has magic now? How cute." The Sorceress raised her arms. "Erif gniniar." Fire began to rain down from the ceiling. The others ran for cover. Rachel raised her hand, and water streamed out. The fire disappeared. Rachel turned to the Sorceress, and flung ice shards at her.

"Etargatnesid." The ice shards exploded in mid-air. "Uoy lortnoc i."

Rachel felt herself being pulled forward. The Sorceress drew her in, and flung her towards the wall, headfirst. Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, and phased through the wall.

"B m. Lv ths plc. Oey e. Eae i ae." Rachel shouted, as she phased back through the wall. The Sorceress screamed, feeling herself being forced out against her will.

"Eid!" The Sorceress screamed. Rachel gasped, as all the air was sucked from her lungs. She lifted both arms, and clenched her fists. The Sorceress became encased in ice.

"Xpld th c. Eoe e ie." Rachel choked out. As the Sorceress exploded, Rachel fell to the floor.


	13. Happily Ever After

Rachel woke up an hour later, head pounding. Blaine, pale and shaking, grinned when he saw her.

"Rachel!" Kurt leaped at her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Ow. Kurt." Rachel winced.

"Sorry. I'm just happy you're alive." Kurt let go of her, and went to stand next to Blaine.

"_How_ am I alive?" Rachel looked at Blaine. Blaine smiled, and looked at Kurt.

"Blaine saved you. Used all the magic he'd ever had, or ever will have." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"All your magic, Blaine? Thank you." Rachel smiled at the former Wizard. Blaine nodded.

"He can't talk. The spell drained his energy, as well as his health. He shouldn't be out of bed, but he wanted to be here when you woke up." Kurt sighed.

"Blaine! Is he gonna be ok?" Rachel sat up.

"He insists he'll be fine in a couple of days." Kurt frowned, looking at Blaine.

"What about the King and Queen? And Prince Finn?" Rachel got out of the bed she was in.

"They're fine. Well, Finn is still a statue, but he's a fine statue." Kurt chuckled.

"He's still a statue? But, we know how to break the curse." Rachel frowned.

"True love's kiss. Can't have that without you." Kurt smiled.

"Me?"  
>"Yes. You." Kurt grabbed her hand, leading her out into the hall. "Go kiss him."<p>

Rachel grinned, going into the main hall. The statue of Finn stood by the thrones of the King and Queen. Rachel walked up to him, and kissed him. The statue began to glow, and a low hum was heard. A bright flash of light shot out, and suddenly Prince Finn was standing there in the flesh.

"You saved my life." Finn smiled at Rachel.

"That's what heroes do." Rachel smiled back.

* * *

><p>There was a double wedding a year later. Rachel married Finn, and Blaine married Kurt. The four stayed close friends for the rest of their lives, and they all lived happily ever after.<p>

**The end is really crappy, I know. I kind of forgot about this fic. Sorry. Feel free to hate me. **


End file.
